A Legacy of Love
by EMiH
Summary: Kagome has made a desicion, to never return to the feudal era. It leaves Inuyasha devasted, and he no longer feels the need to live. However, a stranger comes from the present, and may have what it needs to patch Inuyashas heart. IMPORTANT UPDATE!
1. Prologue

A/N: You guys are probably wondering, "Why in the hell is she strating another story when she's not even finished with the others?" Ehe, don't ask me?!! I got an idea, wrote it down so I wouldn't forget, and now it's a story. I hope you like this though. It is kinda sad, the first chappie anyway. It get's better... and it's rated R for language... just so you know... Anyway, read and enjoy!! PLease review too!! If I get your feedback, then I'll know if I should continue or not!! Hehe, tootles!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's been seventeen years now since that tragic day in Inuyasha's life. Seventeen years since Kagome decided that she wouldn't return; seventeen years since Inuyasha lost the chance to admit his feelings for Kagome.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
Kagome raced up the hill, doing her best to reach the hanyou. He had to know the truth, and why she was leaving. She wanted to stay with him, and love him. But after seeing him with Kikyo, and their farewell, she didn't know if he could be trusted any longer. As she reached the top of the hill, a small blur could be noticed in the tree. "This tree, the one where Inuyasha was bound to by Kikyo's arrow. It was here that our adventure began, and here that it will end." She walked forward and placed her hand carefully on the bark of the tree. "It holds so many memories." "Then why leave?"  
  
Kagome quickly glanced up, hearing Inuyasha's sorrowful voice. Her eyes instantly narrowed, a flicker of pain seen every so often. The hanyou's body dropped to the earth, landing carelessly onto the ground. The girl snapped up straight, trying to hold back the tears that were dying to come out. "That should be a question that you of all people would know."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
That day still haunts the hanyou, in his sleep, and when he's awake. He's tried so hard to put it behind him, but it's almost impossible to forget the one you loved with all of your heart. Kagome was his life, and his purpose for living. But all of that was tossed out of the window when Kagome had come to her decision.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The hanyou's ears perked up from her firm voice. "What do you mean I should know? Kagome, what the hell are you talking about?" "Inuyasha, you belong with her. I see the look in your eyes when your around her. All you ever think about is her, no matter what I do. Simply, I don't belong here. I don't have a place, and this isn't even my time." The hanyou's amber eyes were gazing in sheer shock from her words. They were piercing through his chest like a sacred arrow, hitting his heart deeper and deeper. His body slowly moved backwards, taking a stumbling step from her harsh words.  
  
"Inuyasha, I no longer wish to be here. I'm chasing after someone I can't have, so what's the use? I want to say goodbye, for good." Her chocolate brown orbs watched every emotion that rolled over his face. It tore her apart, but she knew it was for the best. Placing her hand at her chest, she took a deep breath and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll never forget you though, and everything we've been through." She raised her hand to touch him, but he moved from her reach. All she saw in his eyes were pain. "Inuyasha, I hope you understand what I'm saying?" Letting out a heavy sigh, she lowered her head, gazing at the ground. "I guess this is goodbye then?" She lifted her head once more, hoping he was going to at least say something. "Well then, goodbye." Because he didn't say a word, flinch a muscle, or anything, she simply turned away as a tear rolled down her cheek. Walking away from him, she took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and ran. She ran fast, far, away from him, this era, and back to her true home.  
  
"You don't have a place... you're chasing after someone you can't have... what the hell is that?! KAGOME!!!" Shaking his head fiercely, he turned towards the well and was off. His body glided through trees, bushes, and whatever obstacle stood in his way. The on looking demons that were lingering about quivered in fear as they saw the look of fury, and pain in his eyes. The recoiled back into the forest, sending out the call of the demons to notify others not to touch the hanyou.  
  
"Damn it... she has a place, in my heart!! You hear that Kagome?!!" He came to an abrupt stop at the well's edge. The miko reincarnation was no where in sight. She was gone, through the well, to never return. The dark abyss was sealed off, allowing no one to enter. He couldn't follow her, he couldn't tell her to stay. He could barely breath as his eyes watched the emptiness before him. Nothing but sheer darkness was there, pain, and the faint scent of the one he loved with all of his being.  
  
  
  
"Kagome!! Why... damn you!! I-" Dropping to his knees, his fist pounded into the side of the well, warms tears of anger flowing down his cheeks. His silver hair draped over his shoulder as the whole era witnessed his pain. He would never be the same after this day... constantly mourning for her lost, beating himself up inside for not saying a word to her. She was gone, to never return. The only left to accompany him, the half-dead miko, Kikyo- whom he had grown to despise. How could you spend your life with someone you hated? He couldn't, and he refused to. Living alone was better than sharing it with the bitch.  
  
  
  
Lifting his head, his amber eyes gazed at the sky. Taking in a deep breath, he fill his lungs with what remained of her scent. He wouldn't forget that smell... never.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
If it weren't for Kikyo, she'd still probably be here, with him, in his arms enjoying the warmth given off from his body. Because of Kikyo, Inuyasha had lost her. Because of Kikyo, Inuyasha's life was shattered into a million pieces that couldn't be put back together.  
  
And now, as a result, he was alone; all alone. Before Kagome and he had gotten into this predicament, Sango and Miroku had fled. They finally realized their true feelings for one another, and decided to reside in a peaceful village where they could raise their child. It was hard saying goodbyes, but they managed. Shippou had followed too. Even though he cared deeply about Kagome, he hated to be stuck in the middle of their arguments. He had decided that it was time for a farewell too, and with that he left with the new couple.  
  
Nothing has been the same since then. Well for one thing, the jewel was completed, and is now in the care of Kaede. Since the completion of the Shikkon No Tama, many demons had given up hope on trying to steal it. Inuyasha no longer had to put up with unwanted guests at the shrine where the jewel dwelled. Now, even seventeen years later, all he did was mourn for the loss of his true love. His heart still ached with such pain that not a single word could describe it. He's learned to cope with it somewhat, but still many things bring back painful memories.  
  
  
  
As for Kagome, she hasn't forgotten entirely about Inuyasha. It's just that now, he's only a recollection that lingers in the back of her mind. She had always dreamed of the life she could've shared with Inuyasha, if he didn't have Kikyo. It was because of that semi-alive priestess that she decided to return and permanently remain in her own era. Because of that woman, she had lost all hopes for her and Inuyasha. That's when she came to the conclusion that there wasn't enough room in Inuyasha's heart for her. So, she decided to let him go, and find another. Letting him go was the hardest task in her life, and the memories of his expression still cloud her mind.   
  
But, because of the new love she found, Hojo, she was able to put that behind her, and start fresh. Now, in Modern day Tokyo, she has a wonderful life. After a few extra years in school, she was able to graduate highschool and get her diploma. She attended college in the US at Yale University, and graduated with her degree in the medical field, something she had always longed to do. As a result, she's a part time nurse, considering that she has an extra member to her family. Fifteen years ago, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Kairi. Kairi has the same spunk and personality of her mother, and innocence of her father. Her beauty is also a trait she received from her mother. The gift of beauty seemed to run in her family from generation to generation.   
  
Even though Kagome leads the life she had always wanted, not a day passes that she doesn't think a little about her old love. No matter what she does, or tries, he will always remain in a small portion of her heart.  
  
A/N: Hey there!! I know it was kinda sad, but this idea fluttered into my head, so I decided to use it. Don't worry, Inuyasha is not going to be alone. Someone from the present is going to come, although it's not Kagome... leaves you with some thoughts eh? The next chapter is called, "The Wish of a Fairytale." I hope you guys liked this chapter, and hopefully you will keep reading it as I go along. Please review, and tell me what you think!!! Arigato!! Have a great day, and as the kitty would say, make it a purrrr-fect day!! *hehe*  
  
~KittyBell~ 


	2. The Wish of a Fairytale

A/N: Well, how was the Prologue? I know that it may seem confusing, and it doesn't tell you much on what's going to happen in the story.. but U really put it there because you needed to know what had happened between the gang, and Inuyasha and Kagome. Anyway, here's the next chappie, and I hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Wish of a Fairytale  
  
The sun's radiant rays filled the city of Tokyo, signaling the time for many to wake to go to work. The golden light spilled its glory upon the land. The streaks made its way to a window, and slowly crept in. The glorious rays spilled their beauty upon the peaceful face of Kairi. Her eyes winced as the bright light covered her eyes. She slowly rose to a sitting position, letting out a quiet yawn. Stretching her arms, she climbed out of the soft comfort from her blankets and stood before her window. She gazed out into the world she was familiar with, the one she had spent all her life.   
  
  
  
Deep in her heart, she longed to leave this vastly city. She was tired of the same thing every day, and always dreamed of a world full of fantasy and magic. Her mother had always told her stories about a place called feudal Japan, a place where demons existed, and a sacred jewel. She had mentioned about a young girl who would travel through an ancient well to the era so she could help a hanyou recover the shattered fragments. However, she never mentioned the fact that she was the girl.  
  
Kairi let out an irritated sigh, her navy blue eyes scanning the busy life before her. "Another day, another boring life." She shrugged as her heart filled with an undescribable emotion. For some reason, she felt alone, like no one was there with her. She felt wanted, needed, and loved.   
  
Quite often, her mind would drift into a peaceful dream about the magnificent world her mom had told her about in stories. She would dream that she was the one by the hanyou's side, enjoying the relaxing breeze of the feudal era. Although, she would never know the name of this hanyou, for her mother had never mentioned it. She let out another sigh as her mind was brought back to reality. "Why can't fairytales be true?" Her heart flooded with more pain and more desire to leave this vast world.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Mother?" Kagome was sitting on a chair, reading the morning newspaper, as she always did. She slowly lifted her head, gazing into the pained eyes of her daughter. "What is it my dear?" Kairi paused, thinking of the correct way to phrase her question. "Um...first, I have a question that I need answered." "Go on." "You know the stories you always tell me?" "Yes?" "The hanyou, what's his name?"   
  
Kagome froze as her daughter asked that question. She saw many memories come back and flash before her eyes. Without realizing it, she had begun to cry, but she still answered. "Inuyasha." Kairi gasped as she saw the tears streaming down her mother's face. The name she said filled her ears, making joy arouse within her. For some unknown reason, she felt better, knowing the name of the mysterious hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha."   
  
She repeated back with a gentle tone. Her eyes were beaming with delight. Kagome glanced up, noticing the look of pleasure in her daughter's eyes. She also noticed a look of distance, like she was daydreaming or something. And she was.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Kairi carelessly meandered through her families' property. All around her rose pink cherry blossoms were prancing to the earth, their petals glistening as the sun's golden rays shown on them. Their sweet fragrance filled her nose as she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
'Why?' She let out an irritated sigh as she continued her stroll. 'Why can't Inuyasha and feudal Japan be real? Why does it have to nothing more than a feudal fairytale?' She slowly placed her hands behind her head and gazed at the cloudless sky. Really, the only thing she enjoyed about her home was the view she got on days that were warm and had a gentle breeze. She was desperate, and would do almost anything to live the life of a fairytale.  
  
As she was walking, she came to a halt by the family's storage house. Her eyes scanned the building carefully. "Something's different about it?" She couldn't place her finger on it, but it didn't seem like the old vacant building they had owned for several years. For some reason, she felt as if strong vibes of life were pulsating through to her, like someone was calling her. Curiosity quickly took control of her mind, and told her to investigate.   
  
  
  
She began to move around like a secret agent. As quiet as she could, she crept up to the large wooden doors. Her raven hair was dancing with the zephyr that rolled through the city. Carefully, she encompassed her slender fingers around the brass handle of the door and gave a tug, revealing the inside of the empty room. Her eyes strained to see inside the room for it was almost pitch black. But when the light from day poured in, her eyes widened at the site. "Huh?"  
  
Dwelling in the center of the room was a small, ancient looking well, sitting their quietly as if waiting for someone or something. Her heart began to race as her eyes studied the magnificent feature. The walls of the well looked as if they were built from a type of wood that no longer existed. A few vines had wrapped themselves craftily around the rim of the well, making it look even more ancient. What scared her most was the fact that the well had never been there before. It was like it just appeared out of no where, like some apparition created it for a cause.   
  
Her body urged her to go on, but a feeling in her heart told her danger. She couldn't decide what to do, and was having a battle in her mind. 'Should I go? Should I leave?' "Uh!" She began to get frustrated, but then just let her body take control. The curiosity was so strong that she decided to approach the well.   
  
With slow and steady steps, she inched closer and closer, almost afraid of what she might find, then again excited if it were something valuable. Finally, her eyes were gazing into its dusky depths. With wonder building stronger, she gently placed her hand on the rim of the well and leaned forward. As soon as she made contact, a strange feeling surged through her body.  
  
It felt as if a power deep inside was being awakened, like a new force was being brought to the surface. She perceived the desire to go into the tenebrious depths of the well. Her eyes scanned every inch, absorbing each precise detail.   
  
Summoning up every ounce of courage, she positioned her body on the other side of the wall, supporting herself with only her hands and feet. More energy surged through her body, giving her the bravery needed to drop into the murky darkness. As she prepared to let go, a white flame engulfed her body. Her fingers warily began to slip from the rim. Her jet-black hair danced gracefully with the light breeze that carried through the room, occasionally covering her dark blue eyes. Within seconds, her body embarked on its journey to the bottom of the well.   
  
However, instead of crashing to solid ground, the air around her turned to a misty blue. A shimmering fog encompassed her body as she floated through the air. She felt as if she were traveling through space and tine itself. Joy quickly kindled inside her body.   
  
Suddenly, she noticed that her body was becoming sleepy, and exhausted, as if she had run several miles. Her eyelids were becoming heavy as she struggled to stay awake. She couldn't take it anymore, and gave in to her bodies yearning for rest. The glistening light began to cease as the scenery around her became more solid. Her sleeping body carefully rested upon a soft, gentle bed of grass. Hours seemed to past before she woke.  
  
Her eyes winced as a bright ray of light poured into her pupils. She slowly rose, letting out a peaceful yawn. She gasped when she noticed what surrounded her. Instead of concrete sidewalks, skyscrapers, and hordes of people, there were glistening streams, rolling plains, and many trees that were dancing in the gentle breeze that blew through the peaceful land. Her heart began to race as her eyes scanned the new landscape. "I...I have a feeling I'm not in T-Tokyo anymore." Suddenly, a feeling of bliss flushed through her body. Kairi quickly rose to her feet, a large smile spreading itself across her face. "I'm not in Tokyo anymore."  
  
A/N: And, that's a close for this chappie! I know it's a cliffhanger, and you guys don't like them that much, but it works out perfect for the next chapter. I hope that you did like this one, and please review!!! Until then, Ja ne!  
  
~KittyB~ (InuyashaMoon) 


	3. The Wish of Love and the Arrival of a Ne...

A/N: Aloha everyone!! I know you're probably gone, and no longer want to read this story because I'm taking to damn long to update... but a lot has been going on lately, and unfortunately they're things and situations I have no control over.  
  
Well, anyway, enough about that! I want you to sit back and enjoy this story!! I hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the cast, but I DO own Kairi, so please ask if you wish to use her... and give me credit. ^_________^  
  
Chapter 2: The Wish of Love and the Arrival of a New Guest  
  
The calm breeze that often blew through the feudal era made its way towards the small red blur sitting in the tree. The breeze combed through a mane of silver hair that connected to that blur. His amber eyes glistened with sorrow and anger as his pale skin tone shimmered from the tear stains and sun's reflection. His heart still hasn't forgotten about that day, and it never will. He can never completely forget about how her bright smile would make his heart melt, and how her cheery voice would sing sweet melodies in his soul. No matter how hard he tries, forgetting about your true love is nearly impossible.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh as his silver hair covered his face in a veil. He shifted somewhat on the branch when he heard the slight rustle of leaves beneath him. His eyes shot towards the distraction, and filled somewhat with joy when he saw the familiar face. "Inuyasha?" A small girl was waiting curiously at the base of the tree, gazing up at the hanyou resting on the branch. Her ruby red eyes were filled with joy when she noticed her friend. "You're here!" Her golden hair bounced on her shoulder as she watched him drop to the ground. "Hey Emiko." His voice was filled with joy, but she could sense the hint of sorrow and pain. "Why are you sitting out here alone? Don't you want to come back with us to the village?" He let out a chuckle, "I was out here thinking." "About what?" She paused, then realized what it could be. "Are still upset about that girl you told me about leaving?" "Uh...a little." "Well, I can cheer you up!" With a quick movement, she placed her hand around his wrist and gave a tug. The hanyou followed with a slight smile on his face.   
  
  
  
About a month ago, while Inuyasha was carelessly strolling through the forests near these villages, he had heard a terrifying scream. Running on his instincts, he followed the shriek and came across a demon attacking a young girl.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
~ "Somebody help?!" The large bird like demon wrapped its deadly talons around the young girl, pinning her to the ground. Her cries were filled with pain and horror. Because of the kindness Kagome had taught him, he went to the girl's aid.  
  
  
  
Swift as lightning, he bolted past the bird, raking his claws into the youkai's flesh. The bird howled in pain, releasing the child from his grip. His ominous eyes glared at the hanyou as he took a battle stance. "Y-you! You've made me loose my prey!" "Oh I did, did I? Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be needing anymore prey when I get through with you. You'll be a pile of shit, rotting away in the sun." Inuyasha smirked at the demon, revealing his mighty sword from its scabbard in the process. The radiant blade shimmered with beauty as it headed towards the youkai's body. "Ready to go to hell? Cause you're dying now!!!"   
  
  
  
The sharp blade easily sliced through the bird's flesh, tearing it into pieces. Inuyasha landed gracefully on the other side, nearly face to face with the demon's victim.  
  
  
  
The young girl gazed into his face, her eyes filling with tears. "You ok?" She shot from her feet and tightly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's kimono, holding on with dear life. "Hey! Hey!" "Thank you mister. You saved my life. Now I can go back to my mother." Inuyasha froze as those words rang through his ears. No one has told him thank you since the day Kagome had left. Those words alone brought back unwanted memories, but the girl didn't know any better.   
  
  
  
Carefully, Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and looked the girl in the eyes. "Kid, tell me what your name is, otherwise I'm going to keep calling you kid?" "Um...my name is Emiko." "Emiko. What a lovely name. Now, why don't you show me where your village is, and I shall take you there. I've had a rough day, so I feel like shit right now. Just make it easy for me, will you?" She gave her head a nod, and pointed her finger towards the East. "That way." Inuyasha glanced towards the direction, recognizing the position. That way was the village where Kaede resided, and where the Bone Eaters Well settled. His heart filled with more pain, but he did his best to help the girl and gently placed her on his back. She slightly winced when she felt a shock of pain travel through her leg. During her struggle with the demon, she had been injured in the leg. However, Inuyasha was stunned to see that the wound had already begun to heal itself. With his mind filled with curiosity, he set off towards the direction of the village.  
  
"Hey girl?" "The name's Emiko." "Yeah, yeah. How old are you?" "Why would you ask?" "Because, you seem like a young child, but no wound I've seen has been able to heal itself that quickly." "Uh...well, I'm only seven." "Seven?" He nearly choked as he spoke those words. "But...I'm a hanyou, so I heal faster." He came to a halt. "You're...a....hanyou? What the hell?" "M-hum. I'm half cat demon. But since I'm still a child, I haven't developed many powers yet." Inuyasha was speechless. Throughout his life, he had only met two other half demons beside himself; Jinenji and Naraku. This young girl was new to him. "Will you hurry and go? I wanna get home soon so I can see my mommy." "Your mother? Ok, I'll hurry. But you've got to hold on tight, ok?" "Ok!" She carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on with dear life. "Hold on kid, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride from here on out!" He raced off, his body vanishing in the distance. All that could be heard was the faint echo of a child's delightful laugh.~  
  
Inuyasha paused with confusion as she came to a halt. They were standing in a field of yellow flowers, their petals swaying with the wind. "What's with the flowers?" "I thought that they could cheer you up, considering that flowers always cheer me up." 'Flowers?' "Uh...thanks Emiko. They're nice." "Heh! You're welcome! I've gotta go now, cause my mommy needs my help. Are you going to be ok out here?" "Hm? I'll be fine." She sent him another smile before vanishing in the large field.  
  
Inuyasha felt happiness take over his body. Emiko had always known how to cheer him up and make him feel a lot better. However, the one thing he desired most, the one thing he yearned for that he had never really had was love. His heart ached for a love that would stay and spend their life with him forever. His wish was that Kagome would return, but he knew she never would. So, his new wish was a wish for love, a true love he could share his life with.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Curiously, Kairi strolled through the new landscape, her eyes beaming with delight. The way the grass moved from the gentle breeze made the scenery look as if it were a dream. Then, almost instantly, she froze. "What if...what if it is a dream?" Her face changed to an expression of doubt. "It probably is just another one of my dreams." She let out a sigh, never noticing the pair of eyes gazing directly at her.   
  
She took another step forward, then came to a halt when she saw the figure emerge. The sight of the beast sent shivers down her spine. "W-who are you?" "You have it. Give it to me." Her heart began to race as the monster took a thundering step forward. "H-have what? I have nothing! Now leave me alone!" Her eyes scanned the hideous beast, trying to figure out what the heck it was. Its body was long and slender like a snake's, but it had several tiny feet, at least fifty. Its head wasn't too big, but inside it had rows of needle sharp teeth. Its eyes were small and beady, with a hellish look to them. It seemed as if they were able to look into her soul, which gave her the creeps.   
  
"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but I suggest that you get away from me before I-" "Before you what?" "Before I kick that slimy hide of yours! I was about to walk around and enjoy my dream before you ha-" "Dream, girl, this is no dream. You're just as alive as I am, and now that you've made me really pissed, I'm not going to spare your life. Give me the jewel!" 'Jewel? Not a dream?' "I don't know what's going on here, but I have no jewel." "You're a miko, so of course you have the jewel. I can sense the priestess powers within you, yet you haven't been able to wake them fully."   
  
"Miko? Look mister, I don't know what the hell your talking about, but I ain't no miko, and I have no je..." 'Miko. My mom told me stories about them. They're ancient priestesses who guarded a sacred jewel. But why would he call me a miko? And why would he say I have the...unless, that's how I got here. What if I am a miko and I used my powers to transport me to the feudal era of Japan where I learn that a sacred jewel wanted by demons belongs in my possession and I take watch over the jewel and then I meet a hanyou and we fall in love and we live happily ever after?!' She began to get carried away in her thoughts. The demon was getting aggravated as he watched Kairi slightly smile. "Girl, you're getting on my nerves. Time to end your life." "Hm?"   
  
The only word she had heard was 'life', but that obviously wasn't enough. The youkai charged forward, aiming one of his longer legs at her chest. With one roaring punch, he knocked her to the ground. "Ugh!" Her elbows got scraped up from a small patch of dirt. "W-what did you do that for?" "You won't give me the jewel, so I might as well just kill you." "Huh?" He used one of his legs and wrapped it tightly around her neck, lifting her body off the ground. "Uh...eh...uh..." She could hardly breath. The demon continued to add more pressure. "Hmph, girl, you would've been better off if you had just given me the jewel. Now you will die." She placed her hands on his, trying desperately to get free. "Uh...y-you...let...me go!" As soon as she spoke those words, a large blast of light escaped her body, causing the demon to flee backwards. She dropped to the ground, mesmerized at what she had just done. 'Am I a miko?'   
  
Suddenly, her attention was directed to a ball of light that was slowly taking the form of an object. Her eyes gazed at the object as it took form. It was a small shiny ball, like it was made of a rosy purple glass. It hovered in the air, waiting for her to retrieve it. She slowly inched her hand forward, encompassing the ball with her fingers. "Is this...the jewel?" The demon eyes were fixed upon the object in her hands. "I told you, you owned the jewel. Now give it to me!" 'It is the jewel. Uh, the jewel of Four Souls, The Shikkon No Tama!' "No way!" "Give it here!" "Not in my life time pal! As long as I own this jewel, no one but me is touching it."  
  
  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha was resting in the field of yellow flowers when he heard his name being called. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Child, where are ye?" He jumped to his feet in a flash, coming face to face with an old woman. "Huh? Eahh! Kaede." He fled backwards from the unexpected sight. "Must ye always treat me thus? Look, we have no time! The jewel, it vanished from its case." "WHAT?!" "My dear child, ye must go in search for it. With it whole, and on the run, any demon will easily take the advantage, making a very high risk." "You think I'm a dumbass?! I know what will happen! Now, I'm on it."   
  
He began to run off, then stopped when he heard the old woman's voice again. "Inuyasha?" "What it is now you old hag?" "Be careful. Ye must hurry, without La...Inuyasha?" She watched in confusion as the hanyou began to sniff the air. "What are ye doing? Ye must go after the jewel!" His eyes suddenly lit up with an old, desirable expression. "It's her. She's come back." "Who are ye talking about? Huh? Do you mean Lady Kagome has returned? Inuyasha?" She glanced around her, seeing no sight of the hanyou. "Oh to be young and in love." 'He must hurry, for the lives of us all are in grave danger with the jewel missing.'  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Ugh!" Kairi was tossed to the ground once more as the demon thundered past her. "Give it to me!" "N-never!" She held the jewel close to her, slowly raising to her feet. The youkai took a sharp turn, heading for a collision with the girl. "Huh? Eh...AHH!" The beast thrashed at her with his claws, causing several scrapes and cuts all over her body. "EAHH!" She screamed in pain and agony as the demon continued to cut and slice her, causing new wounds upon her weakened form. "Give me the jewel."   
  
Her eyes filled with pain and anger. "I-I said n-no!" Another flash of light escaped her body, zapping the demon with a large surge of power. He was sent sailing through the air, crashing into the trunk of a tree. Kairi gazed in pain as the demon began to approach her. With all of her remaining strength, she rose to her feet, taking a defensive stance. "Y-you will n-not have the jewel." The youkai's eyes glared at the her, sending chills down her spine. "That's where you're wrong. I'll just end your life." He shot forward, placing his arm with his deadly claws ahead of him.   
  
Kairi tried to move, but it was too late. She gasped as the deadly claws exited through her back. Her eyes widened, slowly losing life. "Heh, I told you that you were going to die. Now, I have the jewel." He retracted his arm, chucking her body to the ground. "Ugh." Her raven hair covered her eyes as she struggled to speak. "I wish Inuyasha could've saved me." He knelt to her side, slowly withdrawing the jewel from her hand. "No." His eyes filled with joy as he held the awesome power within his hand. "Who the heck is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare." The demon shot around, gazing into the raging amber storm of the pissed off hanyou.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, I know!! A BIG cliffhanger!! Please don't hurt me!!! *get's on knees in a pleading manner.* I couldn't think of more... so I had to end it.. Don't worry though cause the next chapter will be up soon.... whenever I get the free time.. ^^;;; AND, don't forget to tell me what you think!! I've gotta know! ^____^  
  
Anyway, the next chapter is called, "Mysterious Woman." Hehehehe, some funny moments between Kairi and Inuyasha!! ...if you haven't already guessed that something will happen and then they'll e--- Ok!! Shutting up now before I spoil anything!! Until next time, ja ne!!!  
  
~KittyB~ 


	4. Mysterious Woman

A/N: Heh, another story that I have taken so long to update on.... I feel absolutely horrible for taking so long. I promise that I had legible reasons though, but if you still insist on bombarding me with tomatoes, go on ahead! ^^;;

  


Anyway, here's the next chapter for this story, and I hope you like it! I think it's going to be getting pretty good soon... so read and tell me what you think!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters, but I DO own Kairi, so ask for permission if you wish to use her. And now ladies and gentlemen and all of you readers, chapter 3!

  
  


Chapter 3: Mysterious Woman

  
  


_ ~"I wish Inuyasha could've saved me." He knelt to her side, slowly withdrawing the jewel from her hand. "No." His eyes filled with joy as he held the awesome power within his hand. "Who the heck is Inuyasha?"_

  


_ "Your worst nightmare." The demon shot around, gazing into the raging amber storm of the pissed off hanyou._~

  
  


The very instant the demon's eyes locked with that of the hanyou's, he prepared himself for battle. Placing one leg behind him, he made sure that his grasp on the jewel was firm, incase the hanyou decided to try and steal away his precious item. "Would you look at that? A canine mutt who's here to protect the one her loves. Too bad for him she's on the very verge of death."

  


"If you have a damn problem with that, I suggest you fix it because I'm in no mood to be taking shit from a low-life youkai such as yourself." Inuyasha's amber orbs narrowed on the beast, more than ready to attack.

  


"You've got it good in trash talk, but I bet you can't even strike down a lower-class demon." "And I suppose you're referring to yourself, because I'm about to kick your ass." Before anymore speech could be made between the two foes, the hanyou had taken off. Rearing his hand back, his fist struck the youkai faster than he could comprehend, and sent his body hurling towards a tree. The demon's eyes widened incredibly as his form crashed into the tree, causing the bark to snap beneath his back. "D-damn you... I'll get you for that." However, as the youkai struggled to stand, he noticed that the inu hanyou was no longer interested in him, but the weakened maiden on the ground.

  


"Kagome... how could this have happened to you?" The hanyou's eyes softened as he gazed upon her blood covered face; because of the blood and dirt that concealed her flesh he was unable to see whom it really was, Kairi, Kagome's little girl.

  


"Um... uh... Inu-yasha?" She spoke softly as unconsciousness claimed her entirely. Closing her eyes, her head fell over to the side, and her breathing became more heavy. Because of the serious wound, her life was in jeopardy.

  


"Kagome! Please hold on... for me?" As he spoke those words, Inuyasha turned around. A hellish type of flame flickered within his amber depths. A reddish type of hue seemed to engulf his form as his hand gripped the hilt of his trusted sword, Tetsusaiga. Giving a deadly growl, Inuyasha raced forward towards the unsuspecting demon. "Go to hell you swine!" With that, the mighty blade came face to face with the youkai.

  


"No... way..." The beast gasped as the blade of the hanyou's sword sliced cleanly through his chest, splitting him down the middle. Within another second, the demon's lifeless form fell to the ground in a heap of bloody flesh. Blood from the demon's wounds had showered around him, getting the inu hanyou as well. "Gah, this crap is nasty..." He shook his head as the irritating stench filled his dog nose. Of all times to have a keen nose, this was one of those moments when he wish he didn't; the horrific scent of the demon's rotting flesh caused Inuyasha's mind to spin slightly. 

  


"I've got to get out of here. But first..." Without another word, he turned around quickly and was by the girl's side in a flash. With no hesitation, he embraced her motionless form in his arms, resting his head gently against her chest to find a heart beat. Hope redeemed itself in his eyes when his keen ears picked up the faint rhythm of a heart, her heart. "Thank goodness..." Giving a gentle hug, he lifted her into a comfortable position, and was off.

  


Moving at break neck speed, the hanyou's golden eyes kept watch for his destination. Scanning here and there throughout the scenery, he came to a halt on a branch. "I can smell it... hold on a little longer Kagome." Vaulting once more into the air, he glided winsomely, almost as if he were flying. His amber orbs caught sight of his goal, and within moments his lightning feet guided him there.

  


The instant they reached the shimmering surface, the hanyou vaulted into the glimmering waters and began to wipe away the dirt and dried blood from the maiden's face. Taking heed of his sharp claws, he guided droplets of water along her smooth cheeks to take away the blood. Continuing these gentle gestures, it didn't take long before his eyes widened at the person resting in his arms. Ceasing all movement, the hanyou simply stared at her in awe, unsure on how to act whatsoever. The maiden simply moaned slightly, her form moving closer to the warmth embracing her.

  


"You're... you're not Kagome?" His eyes locked onto her face, not budging an inch. Giving a little whimper, the girl slowly opened her eyes, gazing into the amber pools before her. "My dream has finally come true." She broke out in a smile, struggling to raise her hand to his cheek. With a gentle stroke, she continued. "T-thank you...Inuyasha." Her navy blue eyes fell shut as she fell into a state of unconsciousness once more. 

  


"Uh..." Inuyasha was speechless as he proceeded with his stare. "For some odd reason, I feel like I know you, or a part of you." He leaned his head forward, taking in the scent of the girl. "There's a connection between you and Kagome; your scent tells me that." He took his hand and gently brushed a lock of her tangled hair behind her ear. "Whoever you are, I feel the need to keep you safe, as if my life depended on it. I promise you, I will protect you...for now." He turned around and began treading out of the shimmering waters. His kimono dripped with droplets of water to the ground as he exited the lake. With caution, not trying to wake the girl, he rested her body beside the base of a tree. Even though it wasn't much help, he removed his jacket and delicately wrapped her small body in it. 

  


His amber orbs widened slightly as a faint gasp left his lips. The wound inflicted upon her by the demon was slowly healing. The large gouge that once had taken place on he chest was no longer visible, only a large blood stain. "Something is different about you. That attack would've killed any mortal human." His eyes studied her body. "I'll be back to get some firewood. Don't you move." With those words, he disappeared into the forest surrounding them.

* * * *

  


Later that evening, when the feudal era had come to a rest, all you could hear was the gentle whistle of the wind, the soft chirping of the night crickets, and the light sound of a crackling fire. Laying by the base of the tree, where the fire was carefully placed, the girl stirred in her sleep, preparing to wake up. Her body slightly moved as she opened her eyes, revealing the navy blue orbs beneath. As she rose to a sitting position, she winced in pain. Even though many of the scars were gone, which was still a mystery to her, there was still pain left behind. Focusing her eyes on the dark surroundings, she scanned the area. "Huh? W-where am I?" Her voice was quiet and had a frightened tone to it as she scooted her legs closer to her body, trying to keep warm from the evening chill. The jacket wrapped around her was still a little damp, so it didn't help much in keeping her warm.

  


As she sat there in silence, her head suddenly perked up from the sound of rustling, almost as if someone was approaching her. Instantaneously, her hand searched the ground around her for something to keep her safe. Once her hand gripped a rock, she prepared for defense. "Stop right there, whoever you are! I'm warning you!" Seconds after she had given her threat, and the ruffling noises didn't stop, she chucked the stone in the direction it was coming from. For a moment, there was nothing but an eerie silence. Then she heard the thud, the moan, and the cursing voice afterwards. "Argh! What the hell was that for? I go saving your sorry ass and this is the payment I get? If I didn't show up when I did, then you'd be floating in the world above kid."

  


Kairi's navy orbs watched in silence and shock as the bickering figure appeared in the light given by the warm flames of the fire. No words seemed to come to her mouth as she got a full image of the person standing before her. "Aren't you going to even apologize for hitting me like that? If not then I might as well leave you here for the demons to feast on." The hanyou smirked somewhat as he dropped to the ground, crossing his legs. When he folded his arms, his eyes slightly widened at the unexpected tears that filled her eyes.

  


"Feh, what's wrong with you?" The maiden simply shook her head, a few tears flying from her cheeks. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she let out a small sigh. "I just can't believe you're real..."

  


"Eh? What the hell is your problem?! Duh I'm real! What kind of fantasy world have you been living in? It's not like this is a dream or somethin'. That demon must've messed with your head back there because it doesn't seem like it's screwed on right." "It must be too good to be true... you're actually real." "Did anything I say sink into that thick skull of yours?! Damn you must be a stupid girl then... I'm real, you understand yet?" Kairi let out another sigh, his smart aleck attitude not getting to her the least bit. "Hello?! You're really pissing me off, I hope you know that." As for Inuyasha, she was getting farther then simply underneath his skin; she simply aggravated the hell out of him. 

  


"You don't get." "Hm? Don't get what?" "Uh... don't worry about it! I'm just happy... happy that I'm sitting here in the feudal era..." That's when she began to speak her thoughts aloud, unknowingly. Inuyasha's amber orbs had widened immensely as he listened to her words.

  


"I'm finally somewhere I have always dreamed of visiting, and I get to be here with Inuyasha nonetheless. The one person my heart was craving to meet, I have found him so easily, or I should say he found me. Perhaps it was destiny?" _'She has gone crazy...'_ Inuyasha didn't realize that a light rosy tint had taken place on his cheeks. Swallowing heavily, he shook off the thoughts and scooted closer to Kairi; she still didn't realize the words she had spoken out loud.

  


"Are you running a fever or something?" He placed his hand gently against her forehead, looking for any signs of a fever. The maiden blinked a few times as he leaned back, his dog-like ears twitching slightly. "You're not burning up... but are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't look too good kid, and you sure as hell aren't making any sense. Hmm... maybe it's just a girl thing." That got her attention. However, not exactly in the way she wanted. Her cheeks had turned a deep shade of red as she lifted her head. When she moved forward, she didn't realize exactly how close he was, and when she moved forward.... let's just say they were seconds from touching lips. "I... I have a name you know..."

  


The hanyou blinked many times, but he didn't find himself moving back, neither did Kairi. "Well, for your information... I can't read minds." "No one can you jerk. It's Kairi." That's when he pulled away. It seemed almost as if a pain grasped his heart, twisting and turning. His eyes gazed in some shock as his body jumped up, moving at least 5 feet away from her. She simply blinked several times and watched in confusion as he turned away. "Kairi..." "Yeah, does it bother you?" At this moment, Inuyasha's bitter attitude had gradually faded, and that gentler side was beginning to surface. Crossing his arms across his chest, he concealed his amber orbs and spoke somewhat kindly. 

  


"Of course I have nothing against your name. It's only... someone I knew a long time ago loved that name, in fact it was her favorite. She wanted to name her first daughter by that name. When I first saw you Kairi, you appeared to be that woman." Kairi was almost speechless, but she was able to find words after standing up herself, and walking behind him. "Heh, that sounds like my mother. Kairi was her favorite name too, and that's why she named me that. I am her first child, and many people say I look exactly like she did when she was my age, only my hair style is somewhat different and I have navy blue eyes." "You don't realize how much you portray this woman." She blinked a few more times before placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. The hanyou was ready to complain and chew her out for touching him like that, but when he saw the expression in her eyes, he could barely speak.

  


"I'll take that as a compliment. This woman you speak of must have been extremely important to you, because I can see the sorrow within your amber depths. I hope that my presence doesn't bring back unwanted memories... but still, I have to get back. Can you show me how?" Inuyasha continued to gaze into her eyes, seeing many memories he had shared with Kagome playing Kairi's navy orbs. "What do you mean get back?" "This isn't my home... I don't belong here, though I really wish I could stay. If I did however, my mom would be horrified and then she can never live peacefully. She's probably worried sick right now. Plus, I want to tell her that those stories about a demon and his adventures were true!!" _'Could she be from the future then, from Kagome's era?'_ Many questions were deluging the hanyou's mind, many of which made no sense.

  


"Stories... tell me about them?" "Will you help me get back if I do?" The inu demon rolled his eyes slightly, then nodded. Dropping to the ground once more, he crossed his legs and folded his arms. Kairi did the same, only she sat on her knees and placed her hands in her lap.

  


"Well, all of her stories consisted of an adventure with a hanyou and his friends... a hanyou just like you." "Hm? Hey, hey, hey! How in the hell did you know I was a hanyou?" Curiosity killed the cat. He was already budding in without even giving her a chance to finish. "I'm getting there. Do you mind keeping quiet though so I can actually tell you about them?" "Feh, whatever."

  


"Hmph, he had the same damn arrogant attitude as you do. Anyway, she said that the journey started out with him and a girl because she had shattered a sacred jewel..." Kairi pulled something from her pocket; it was a small, shimmering rosy ball. "...which I think is this one?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor when he noticed the object in her hand was nothing other than the Shikon no Tama. "How in the HELL did you get a hold of that?!?" "Uh...I...uh...it just appeared in front of me ok?! Now if you don't mind, sit down, listen, and SHUT UP!" He leaned back, recoiling from the outraged girl. Pretty much the only thing he was afraid of was an outraged teenage girl, and he had plenty of experience with an aggravated girl. He was lucky she couldn't say 'Sit-boy' and control him, otherwise he'd be black and blue right about now.

  


"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, they were on a quest to find the shattered jewel fragments. She said there were three others in the group as well. Let's see, who did she say again? Oh darn it! I don't remember their names, but I remember how she described them. She said one was a lecherous man, one was a tough girl who had a kind heart, and that there was a little child that loved her very much. She said that he looked up to the girl as if she were his mother. Isn't it sweet?" "...yeah..." The hanyou was breathing somewhat heavily as each description portrayed an image of his dear friends in his mind.

  


"Uh... she said they were also on a quest to destroy the life of an all powerful demon who had hurt them and many others. That demon placed a curse on the lecherous man, he killed the kin of the tough girl, and hurt the hanyou in more ways then one. It truly is depressing when you think about his past... so horrible..." "Did she give you the name of the hanyou?" "Yeah, and that's how I know your name. You fit the description of that hanyou so well, it just seemed natural to call you Inuyasha, and it's ironic that your name really is Inuyasha. But, as you can probably tell by now, the hanyou's name was Inuyasha." By now, the inu hanyou's heart had frozen entirely. His eyes widened some more as the information struck him hard.

  


"K-Kagome..." His voice spoke somewhat shakily as he closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. "You know that name? It belongs to my mother... her name is Kagome." Could this night become anymore shocking for the hanyou? Apparently, yes. This by far topped everything, and nearly stopped his heart in the process. "Your mother?" "Um... yeah... is something wrong with that? Did you... know her?" "How could I have known her?! That name simply came into mind is all..."

  


Inuyasha slowly dropped to his back, and rolled over on his side. Using his hand, he supported his head so his eyes could gaze better upon the moonlit land. "Let's just go to sleep now, and I'll help you get back tomorrow. Besides, we have to return the jewel, and you also have quite a bit of explaining to do." "Me? Why not you?!" That's when the hanyou snapped. Quickly flipping over, his eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Because I'm not the one who traveled through time, fell in love, then just left because she felt that it wouldn't work out, even after everything we had been through together!!" After those words left his lips, he turned back away and crossed his legs, a 'hmph' leaving his lips.

  


_'He said we... he's talking about Kagome... she's the girl in the stories, and he's the hanyou. They were in love, but she left him, and now he's remembering about it all because of me.' _Kairi felt a few tears slowly rising to the surface of her eyes as she leaned back, gazing up at the stars. She had nothing to come back with, so she remained silent.

  


After a good five minutes of nothing but sheer silence, she broke it. "Inuyasha?" He was laying on his side once more, somewhat of a sorrowful expression written across his face. "What?" He didn't mean to literally bark at her, but the arising emotions caused pain within him, and he couldn't help it.

  


Letting out a small sigh, Kairi rose to her feet and walked over to him, kneeling back down at his side. "Goodnight Inuyasha." When he heard those words, his eyes narrowed somewhat, and he buried his head more into his arm. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Kagome... it truly is heart breaking. But I do hope, that through all of this, you will allow yourself to open your heart to others once more. When you do, I know you'll find that special person, and your life will be what you've always dreamed of." When she finished her words, the maiden slowly leaned down and surprisingly placed a gentle and warm kiss upon his cheek.

  


The instant he felt her soft kiss, his eyes widened immensely. Her lips were so soft and tender, and caused warm emotions to arouse within his heart. Very carefully, he leaned over and watched as she took a place to rest back by the tree trunk. The hanyou's amber orbs softened slightly when he noticed her snuggling into the warmth of his kimono jacket, and as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

  


At this moment, he rose to his own feet and meandered towards her and the tree. Stopping only about a foot before her, his eyes scanned her sleeping face. _'This feeling is so familiar... the one I shared around Kagome.'_ When he realized the thoughts crossing his mind, he shook his head side to side slightly, then vaulted into the air. "I can't love again... every time I do my heart ends up broken in the end. It's simply not meant for me to love..."

  


Finding a soothing position, he laid back on the branch, but in a way so he could still gaze upon Kairi's slumbering form if his mind drifted towards her; and it had many times. _'These feelings are getting to me too much... I have to let them go, but how?'_ Glancing back at the slumbering maiden once more, he let out a deep sigh. Was it really possible for him to open his heart once more and to allow others entry into it? "She's just another stupid girl, and there's no need to be thinking about her so much." He jammed his eyes shut, trying to let sleep overcome his body. _'But still, there's something different about her, something I enjoy.'_

  


With that single though lingering in his mind, the inu hanyou was finally able to rest. He didn't make too much of everything right now, but some deep within his soul said that a whole new adventure would begin, and possibly even finding a person to mend his broken heart. Somewhere within those depths, every sign continued to point to Kairi. When you put two and two together, the outcomes so far appear to be fate. Kikyo and Kagome could have only been mere prologues to the hanyou's true destiny, and now the path that was fit for him could finally be taking place.

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


A/N: Phew that one was kinda long... hehe. Did ya like it? And you can probably already picture what's going to happen... but a BIG twist is going to take place later on... muwahahaa, and everything is going to take a spin! I haven't come up with a title for the next chapter yet, and I'm not too sure how long it's going to take to update. Don't expect a new chapter within the next few days... possibly even weeks. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but everything's kinda chaotic right now...

  


Anyway, wasn't that chapter cute? I hope ya liked it, and don't forget to review! Tell me if I should continue this story or not... I wanted to hear all of your opinions... until next time, ja ne!

  


~Kitty~


	5. Enter the Wolf

A/N: Yes... ya'll have the privilege to beat the crap out of me for taking so long... ^^;; Gosh, this damn writer's block is really pissing me off!!! !! And then so much going on at home... ya'll are probably getting tired of those excuses.. ^^; I'm sorry... lol.

Anywayz... without further ado! I present the next chapter to this story. Also! I drew a picture of Kairi so ya'll can see what see looks like. ^^ Just have to take time and scan it so I can color it on Adobe Photoshop. Hehehehe.

And I present the chapter... now!

Chapter 4: Enter the Wolf

  


"You think he would have waited for me. After everything that happened yesterday, but he decides to run off! Why that little... I don't even know where the hell I am?!"

Somewhat of a sharp voice penetrated the crisp morning air. A maiden's body could be seen as she made her way through all of the trees and shrubs that blocked her path.

"I swear it.. When I find him he's going to pay for leaving me all alone." She tapped her fingers together shyly. "I'm all alone... and scared... and who know's what type of thing may come out and EAT me!!! ....Aiyee, scary thought."

She sweat-dropped somewhat as she wandered further into the midst of the forest.

"I shall fear no evil, for I am Kairi. I shall fear no evil, for I am Kairi. I shall fear no evil, for I am-" Her voice cut off abruptly as a rustle of leaves whistled around her, sending chills up and down her spine in mighty waves. Kairi gulped as an eerie silence quickly followed. 

"Uhh... is this silence natural around here?" Kairi slowly began to nibble on her fingernails, her eyes wandering frantically. "...I'm talking to myself... Damn it, and Inuyasha was supposed to show me how to get home! Crap..."

Her eyes rolled as she crossed her arms bitterly, glancing around the darkened area. "This place totally gives me the creeps."

"Then leave."

Her heart skipped a beat before leaping into her throat as she flipped around. Kairi's hands instantly went into a defensive position as she searched for the bearer of the unknown voice.

"Okay! Confess! Who's standing out there?" Her shaky voice wasn't too convincing on her 'fearlessness.'

"My, my. Testy aren't we? Relax child, for there is no need to bite my head off."

Kairi shot around once more, her eyes still in search of where the voice was coming from. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are... but you're freaking me out so knock it off!"

"Feisty, I like it."

"Eh? ...grrr... where are you?"

"Right here."

The maiden gasped as she turned around, her navy orbs now locked with another pair similar to her own, only lighter. She was incapable of seeing the person's face clearly, but she was able to tell that the person was male, and had a pair of pointed ears.

The male stood right before the gasping maiden, his crystal orbs piercing through her own. Though she was unable to see him clearly, he could see her as if they were standing beneath the golden sun.

Her long, navy tresses were pulled up gently in a silken ribbon upon her head, the ponytail flowing freely behind her. Her face was shaped perfectly as it gazed at him almost innocently, but that look of fear still lingering in her orbs.

Her form stood before him, that fragile figure hidden beneath her familiar clothing- familiar to his eyes any way. They fit along the curves of her body so easily, as if it were natural. His eyes could see the womanly features of her body, her succulent breasts that gave her even more beauty.

But the thing he seemed to be attracted to the most was her eyes. Something about the way the navy hues managed to swirl with a pool of purple in her orbs was astounding. They held a deep passion within them, something he found himself longing to discover.

"I'm right here Miss."

Kairi blinked a few more times, the image of his face seeming to become more clear by the passing second. Something about the way his eyes focused on her gave her a feeling that he was not one to fear. And because of that feeling, curiosity took over.

Lifting her hand gently without a single word, she skimmed her fingers softly over his cheek, feeling the contours of his face. His skin was extremely smooth, almost like a baby's. The way her fingers glided over the silky surface was amazing, almost like magic.

Her fingers slowly continued to skim along his skin, moving to where her eyes had seen a pair of pointed ears. And they were what she had seen.

"Wh-who are you?"

Kairi leaned back, speaking soft words to the stranger. That's when she saw his eyes, his crystal eyes piercing right through her own.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about those eyes were familiar. They held a hidden emotion, one concealed beneath a coat of bitterness, and even some sorrow. Even still, she could find some form of kindness shining there which rose above it all.

Where had she seen that expression before? Not only that, it was so recently- like yesterday.

"You... your eyes... they seem so familiar."

"As do yours... only they're a different color, and more beautiful than ever."

Kairi's eyes widened slightly. Did she hear him right? More beautiful than ever? Did she know him?!

"Uh... did I miss so-" _'I know who! Inu-'_

"Inuyasha!" The maiden gasped a little bit as a sudden realization struck upon her. 

"Inuyasha... aiyee! He's probably looking everywhere for me! I should have never left him!"

Kairi sprang back in a sudden movement, not even noticing the look that had crawled upon the stranger's face.

"Inuyasha... you... you know him?" The man clenched his teeth tightly together, almost growling now as he spoke to her.

"Hm? Do _you_ know him?"

"Never mind... that fucking canine isn't worth talking about... Miss.." 

Kairi blinked a few times as her hands were now being held within his own, so soft and gently.

"Uhh... is this okay to be doing? I don't even know your name...."

"My name, one you shall never forget... Kouga.."

"Kouga..." The name seemed to pour from her lips so delicately, almost like an expensive wine running freely into your mouth, so perfectly. 

"Such a nice name... and now I must be going..." She sweat-dropped somewhat, gently retrieving her hands from the warm grasp of Kouga's.

"It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we'll cross paths again sometime?" The maiden smiled innocently, taking a few more steps back.

"Why yes, of course. But please, before you go... may I have the privilege of knowing your name?" Kouga took a small step forward, his cerulean eyes watching the maiden and her beauty closely.

"Hmm... the day we cross paths again by fate, you shall be given the privilege of knowing my name. You must not come and search for me, for if you do... a horrible future will fall upon you." She smirked slightly. "So I insist that you allow the hands of fate to work their course. And if they have intertwined around you and I, then so it be. Until we meet again, farewell to thee."

Kairi's hand waved towards him in such a delicate gesture, it would remind you of a queens. She smiled softly as she saw the expression written in his eyes. 

"So adorable..." Shaking her head, allowing for her darkened tresses to freely move about, the maiden set in mind to return to where she had been with Inuyasha.

_'The day we cross paths again by fate, you shall be given the privilege of knowing my name.' _

"I shall meet you again someday.... I feel it deep within me that our paths are destined to be intertwined..."

The wolf demon smirked somewhat softly, his feet grinding in the ground as he turned swiftly. A twisting storm of wind seemed to encompass him violently, sending his clothing and long tresses lashing around rapidly.

"Until we meet again... farewell to thee.."

With that said, a gust of wind and dust aroused in the air as the demon disappeared from sight. Not a single substance was left behind to signify his presence. It was as if he and Kairi were never there. 

___________________________________________________

A/N: Was it good? Interesting, ne? Now that I've brought Kouga in... which was a total turn of events and ideas... things are gonna begin to heat up big time. Not only is conflict going to arise between Kairi and Inuyasha, but with Kouga involved... and then a little mysterious guest- enough said! ^^;;

Anywayz... must be off cause I wanna begin on the next chapter!!


	6. Important News, Shippou Sings

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I know author notes aren't allowed, but I'm hoping that they won't delete this one. It's a very important note involving this story. Plus... there's more than just a note in here anyway... bwuhahahahaha.**

**As of right now, I will no longer update on this story. It's been so long, I've been through so much.. I can't remember what I had planned. So unless I remember the plot, I will not complete this story. I may end up deleting it in the end.**

**And I sincerely apologize for not updating on "Ever After." Trust me, I feel horrible. But when you're not inspired, how can you write? Honestly.. Can you? I can't.**

**This is for Ravage—**

**I miss ya a lot girl! MSN is being a pain in the ass again, which is why I have not signed on. I miss ya bunches, Sakiya too! I hope ya'll are doing well! ::hugs::**

**And that concludes this letter... please forgive me. I feel as if I have failed.**

**-NGP-**

A little humor to close off this note:

**Presenting– Shippou, singing Osuwari!!**

Kagome: Hey, Inuyasha? What do you think he's going to sing?

Inuyasha: Keh, how in the hell am I supposed to know? (Snickers.) I bet you a cup of ramen it's going to stink. (Rolls his eyes annoyingly.) Stupid kid.

Miroku: Shhh! We want to listen to the show! If you're going to talk, take it outside!

Inuyasha/ Kagome: (Blinks.)

Sango: Miroku... are you ok?

Miroku: Of course I am Sango. Just enjoying... the show.

Sango: (Twitches irritatingly.)

-On the other side of the room-

Jaken: Master Sesshomaru! Are you sure you wish to endure this torture we're about to receive from that little brat?!

Sesshomaru: Silence. If you wish not to listen, then leave. This is merely to entertain Rin.

Jaken: (Pouts.) Yes Lord Sesshomaru. (Sits down and glares towards the happy Rin.) _'Oh the things I deal with.'_

Rin: Oh look! There he is! I see his eye!

Sesshomaru: Are you enjoying yourself Rin?

Rin: Very much! (Smiles sweetly.)

Sesshomaru: Good.

-Across from those two-

Kikyo: This is absolutely absurd. Explain to me why we're doing this again?

Koga: To watch that little brat make a fool of himself. And then once everyone's attention is attained, I can launch an attack on that mangy mutt.

Kikyo: You will not. Your hands will not touch a hair on his head, you hear me?

Koga: (Sweat drops.) Relax! It was only a joke.. sheesh! Women... just enjoy the show.

Kikyo: (twitch)

-Back Stage-

Shippou: (Gulp.) So many people are here. Even Sesshomaru! And Koga! The only ones who haven't arrived are... (pause) ...great.

-In the room-

Kagura: Why did you drag me here Naraku? I was quite content with torturing those demons.

Naraku: To learn more, that is all.

Kagura: Learn more? Learn more about what?

Naraku: ... fun.

Kagura/ Kanna: . . . . . .

-Stage-

Kohaku: Alright Shippou! Let's go!

Shippou: (Gulp.) Alright... I'll go.. (Wanders to the curtain, shaking.) Oh man...

Kohaku: I'm turning on the lights and starting the music.

Shippou: ....right....

(Lights turn on. The audience becomes silent.)

Shippou: Here it goes.... (Walks out, greeted by an applause.)

Kagome: Go Shippou! (Glares at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Woo hoo... feh..

Sango/ Miroku: You can do it!

Rin: Yay!!!

Sesshomaru: ...

Jaken: Why me...? (Sobs.)

Kikyo: You owe me for this.

Koga: Whatever. Entertain us fox boy!

Kagura: How annoying.

Naraku: Silence.

Kagura: (Sighs.)

Shippou: (Gulps again.) _'Looks like a full house...'_

Kohaku: 3.. 2.. 1.. Let's go!

(The music begins to play– a heavier rock version of Jingle Bells... instrumental.)

(Some of the crowd cheers wildly.)

Shippou: Rock on Japan!! (Flips his hair and begins to sing.)

'Osuwari! Osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!

Osuwari! Osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!'

Inuyasha: (Twitch.)

Kagome: (Giggles.) Woo hoo!

Sesshomaru, Kagura, Koga, Kikyo, Naraku, Sango, Miroku: (Glances towards Inuyasha, blinks, and directs their gaze back towards Shippou.)

Inuyasha: Grrr...

Shippou: 'Five centuries ago, Inuyasha laid pinned to a tree. Then Kagome came and set the hanyou free!

The hanyou was real bad. The hanyou was real mean. Kaede took some prayer beads now hear Kagome scream!'

Kagome: (Sweat drop.)

Inuyasha: (Places his hand near Tetsusaiga, growling annoyingly and twitching.)

Everyone else: (Blinks again, cheering on the child.)

Shippou: 'Ohhhh! Osuwari! Osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!

Osuwari, Osuwari! Now Kagome's cross! Grind his face into the ground and make some hanyou sauce!

Grind his face into the ground and make... some... hanyou... sssaaaauuuucccceeeee!!! (Drops to his knees in a rock and roll position.)

Crowd: WOO HOO!!!

Kagome: (BIG sweat drop.) Oiyeeee..

Sango/ Miroku: Eh-heheheheh.

Inuyasha: That's it. SHIPPOU!! (Jumps from his chair and removes his sheath, holding the covering towards the kitsune.)

Shippou: (Blinks.) ....AHHHH!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Sango/ Miroku: (Sweat drop.) Eh-heheheh.

Sesshomaru: ...

Rin: Run Shippou! Run!

Jaken: Muwahahahaha. That's entertainment.

Kikyo/ Koga: ...

Naraku/ Kagura: Let's go.

Kanna: (Nods and follows)

(Crashing is heard, chairs and tables go flying.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!! SIT BOY!!

Shippou: Ahhhhhh!!

Inuyasha: .... ARGH! Kagome!! (Crashes into a table.)

Kagome: Would you grow up Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha: Me..?! How about you!!

Kagome: GRRR!!

Inuyasha: GRRR!!! (The two continue to argue.)

Sango: Hmm... shall we leave?

Miroku: Yup.

Koga: Let us join you. (Follows the two.)

Kikyo: (Sighs.) Very well. (Follows as well.)

Sesshomaru: Rin.. come along.

Rin: Coming! (Skips playfully after the demon Lord.)

Jaken: But it's getting good!

Sesshomaru: Come.

Jaken: Meep... yes sir. (Follows.)

Shippou: (Watches people leave and Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.) Man... what a mistake.

Kohaku: I think it went well.

Shippou: (Twitch.)

Kohaku: (Sweat drop.)

Shippou: Only one more thing to say...

Kohaku: What's that?

Shippou: .... word.


End file.
